1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a file assembly, and more particularly to, a modular file kit and assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, file assemblies have been used to hold files which generally contain documents. Conventionally, the file assembly is a cabinet which rests on a support surface such as a floor with drawers that are moveable into and out of the cabinet in a closed and open position, respectively.
To conserve usable floor space, it is desirable to mount or suspend a file assembly underneath a support surface or structure such as a table. A previous file assembly mounted to the underside of a table had opposed sides with drawers disposed therebetween. The sides were metal plates with plastic caps over the ends. The drawers were mounted on guides for movement between open and closed positions.
One disadvantage of the above file assembly was that the drawers typically fell off the guides when moved to the fully open position. Another disadvantage of the file assembly was that it was not stable, but wobbly. Yet another disadvantage of the file assembly was that metal hangers were used on the inside of the drawer to hang files. Still another disadvantage was that the file assembly was not versatile for drawers of different sizes. A further disadvantage was that the file assembly was made substantially of metal, making it heavy in weight.